Sequel to Motocrossed
by Andi Talon
Summary: My take on what happened after the movie. PG for romance later..This is the only thing in this category right now....so, please, add more in here!!


Author: Andi Talon (Andi & Dean 4-ever!)  
  
Story Title: Sequel to Motocrossed  
  
Rating: PG-for romance later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I wish I had Dean to myself...Anywho Disney owns the movie and the rights to the movie and I'm not making any money off this so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hello! I recently saw Motocrossed on the Disney Channel and was left hanging at the end of the movie when I couldn't tell who won the race for Dean to be the new 250 rider. So, I decided to write my own ending-with that and what happens between Andi & Dean. It's not very good and I don't have all of it written so I will be posting what I have when I have it.....Just to let you know there won't be any really long chapters.  
  
PS.....Does anybody else think that Riley Smith, the guy who plays Dean, is totally Hot??  
  
PPS....Sorry- But I just wanted to tell you: go see "Not another teen movie"..it's got Riley Smith in it! YAY!!  
  
  
  
  
Sequel to "Motocrossed"  
  
Dean Talon sat at the Carson dinner table, quietly chewing on his dinner.  
  
Andrea sat on his left, Andrew on his right.  
  
Dean had been invited to dinner at the Carsons' house after he had become the new 250 motocross rider for Carson Racing.  
  
He was trying quite hard to make polite conversation, but ever since he had been talking to Andi (not that he knew at the time, of course) and basically told her he wanted to go out with her, he was having trouble speaking in sentences around her.  
  
It didn't help in the least that every few minutes her arm would graze his and he would snatch it away quickly, blushing madly.  
  
Andrea didn't know what to think. She figured since Dean wanted to "get hooked up with her", that he liked her, and she still liked him. But she didn't want to ask him out or anything; that's his job. She thought that if he liked her then he would ask her out, eventually.  
  
After dinner, they sat around the table talking for a while, when Dean suddenly stood up.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Carson. I've got to be getting home now, but I will see you all in the morning for practice," He pushed his chair under the table. Andi immediately stood up to show Dean to the door.  
  
She led him to the front foyer and handed him his jacket. Then they both stepped outside.  
  
"Thanks again for inviting me to dinner," Dean said.  
  
"You're welcome here anytime-you're part of our team now," she paused, "Oh-we should have your Carson jacket tomorrow,"  
  
"Cool,"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Hey, Andrea?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Do you remember before the final race in the championships when we were talking, and I still thought you were Andrew?" Dean started to turn pink.  
  
"Yes...,"  
  
"well, um, you know when I um....said, 'you think you could hook me up with your sister' and you said, 'she's really picky'?" Now Dean was a shade of bright red.  
  
"Yes, I remember," Andrea started to grin.  
  
"Well......when you said that did you mean that you wouldn't consider ever....going out with me?" Dean said the last part of the sentence rather quickly and then became interested in his shoes.  
  
Andi's grin got wider as she replayed his words in he head. 'He is trying to ask me out!!' she thought, jumping around for joy inside.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm not that picky....,"  
  
Dean looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Does that mean......that......," He struggled to find his courage. "Andrea, will you go out with me?"  
  
Andi smiled brightly. "Of course!!" and then hugged him tightly.  
  
Dean was surprised by this action but hugged her back anyways.  
  
They pulled apart and a few moments later Dean looked at his watch.  
  
"I've really got to get home-but I'll see you tomorrow for practice?"  
  
She smiled. "Bright and early!"  
  
"See you then, Andrea," He said, the turned and walked off the porch.  
  
"Hey-Dean?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"You can still call me Andi,"  
  
He laughed, "Oh-ok then,"  
  
"See ya tomorrow,"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye-"  
  
Dean walked slowly to his car (Yes he can drive- in the story he's 16 and Andi is 15. In real life he's 19, I know) and climbed in. He waved as he backed out of the driveway and drove out of sight.  
  
Andi grinned happily and opened the front door, walking in and running to her room upstairs, hearing the door slam behind her.  
  
When she got in her room, she plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling while she thought. "I can't believe this!! This is sooo awesome!"  
  
"What's awesome?"  
  
Andi loked up towards her door. Andrew. She turned pink and muttered,"Nothing" to him.  
  
Andrew stepped in her room. "You seem way to excitied for it to be nothing," He siad as he sat down at her desk.   
  
"Seriously-it's noth....." She paused, "Never mind, you'll find out anyways-well see, um"  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"  
  
Andi breathed deeply. "Dean asked me out. And I said yes,"  
  
The expression in Andrew's face didn't change as he spoke.   
  
"Oh. I thought it would be something I didn't know," He stood up and walked to the door to leave.  
  
Andi stood up after him.   
  
"What? You knew?? How!?" She exclaimed  
  
"Duh-Dean told me he was going to after he asked dad if it was OK,"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Andi yelled :It's not for dad to decide!! Do mom and Jason know as well?!" She added angrily.  
  
"Um- I think I'm gonna leave before you start throwing things-but just be happy-Dean didn't mean any harm," Andrew then darted out the bedroom door.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Andi yelled, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Why is my personal life everybody elses' business!?" She said to herself.  
  
Then there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it.  
  
Mrs. Carson came in.  
  
"What's all this yelling and slaming of doors about?" She said quietly.  
  
Andi crossed her arms over her chest and spoke.  
  
"I was so hapy because Dean finally aksed me out- and then Andrew tells me you all knew and that Dean asked dad for his permission to ask me out! I can make my own descisions!!"  
  
Her mother dat down on her bed and patted thespot next to her, motioning for Andi to come sit next to her.  
"Andrea, honey, listen. Dean asked your father for permission for two reasons: he wanted to make sure it wasn't a problem if he did go out with you, and to stay on your father's good side- and he is on is good side becuase he is respectful, nice, and overall just a good guy,"  
  
"I still don't see how it is for dad to decide. I mean, what if dad had said no?"  
  
Her mother sighed, "Then I would have said someting and your father would have just had to deal with it. You better get to bed-practice in the morning with Andrew and Dean,"  
  
"Thanks, mom,"  
  
"You're welcome,"  
  
"Ok-see you in the morning then!" Andi smiled and shut the door behind her mom.  
  
She slid under the covers and fell asleep with thoughts of Dean in her mind. 


End file.
